1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a plate holder and a liquid crystal display having the same, and more particularly, to a heat insulation plate holder for preventing a heat insulation plate from being bent and moved, and a liquid crystal display having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display, has merits of a small size, a light weight and a large screen, compared with a conventional cathode ray tube (“CRT”), the flat panel display is used for various applications such as a monitor, a laptop computer and a television (“TV”). The flat panel display is also used for a public information display (“PID”) as a substitution for a conventional signboard.
However, in a design of such a PID module, there is a problem about heat generated due to high luminance as the number of lamps is increased. To this end, a heat insulation plate is additionally disposed between a liquid crystal display panel and the lamps to insulate the heat.
In the meantime, a hook has been used to fix the heat insulation plate used in the PID module. The hook may prevent the heat insulation plate from being moved in X, Y and Z directions, so that it is possible to solve the problems that the heat insulation plate is moved and escapes from its proper position. The heat insulation plate may have a relatively large thermal expansion coefficient such that the heat insulation plate does not sufficiently expand in the X and Y directions (e.g., horizontal directions) and is bent in the Z direction (e.g., a vertical direction) when the heat insulation plate is subjected to the heat from the lamps. As a result, this may cause image deterioration. In addition, since the heat insulation plate is assembled in a press fit manner in such a configuration for fixing the heat insulation plate, there is a concern that the assembly of the heat insulation plate is difficult and foreign materials are easily generated when the heat insulation plate is assembled.